Deadmen
by Pacco1
Summary: A new villain appears, strong and cunning, he begins to test Supergirl through a game, claiming that it is meant to make her better. He tells her that the DEO is not what she thought it was, and that the secrets they are hiding, will be their undoing. As more revelations come to the surface Kara has trouble deciding who is a friend, and who is an enemy. Rating may go up.
1. Chapter 1

Ch. 1

So here is a new Supergirl OC story. To some of my long time reader, I know that the OC has an Irish Accent, and the reason that he, as well as my others, have Irish accents, is because I am writing a book with a character with an Irish accent, so I need the practice, anyway, enjoy the story and I apologize for and=y DC facts that I may have gotten wrong. My knowledge is to the extent of the movies and the CW shows.

* * *

 _Three minutes. That's how long it'll take the police. Supergirl? Minute in a half if I'm lucky._

The man tapped his foot on the floor and adjusted his hood as he waited his turn to speak to the teller.

National City bank was quite large. It had high ceilings and a wide-open floor plan, not to mention the windows were so tall that the amount of light they let in was almost blinding.

Though he had to admit, the place had class. The glass paneling that separated the tellers from the customers was a nice touch, as was the brown tile that was shines so brightly, one could almost see their reflection.

"Next!" the man moved the empty tellers window. "Hi, how may I help you today?"

"I'd like to make a withdrawal," his voice was raspy and accented.

"Of course, what is the name of the account holder?"

"Oh, no this is a robbery," he arched his neck to the left and several sickening pops sounded throughout the bank. "So, would you kindly, get out from behind there?"

The woman behind the glass gave the man a bewildered look. She wasn't able to see his face but based on his appearance he most likely was a serious robber. He had a brown leather coat with his hood up, and his hands were in his jacket pockets, so whether or not he had a gun was still just a coin toss.

"I don't think you heard me lass. I said, out from behind the counter," he raised one of his hands and snapped his fingers. "Now!"

The bulletproof glass, three inches thick, cracked and resembled a T.V. playing static than an actual panel. People screamed and ducked. Several tellers hit the silent alarms and cowered beneath their work stations.

"Everyone shut up!" the man shouted.

Two security guards pulled their guns and aimed at him.

"On the ground!" they shouted together.

The man flicked his wrist lazily and the men's guns went flying into the air. They barely had time to look and see where their firearms went before they were launched as well and pinned onto the roof of the bank.

"Well that was sad," he said as he checked his watch. "Fifteen, fourteen, thirteen, twelve…" he counted down and paced around the wide ground floor of the bank.

When he got to five there was a loud crash and glass from one of the windows pelted a deserted area of the floor.

Without even looking up from his watch the man smiled.

"You were a bit faster than I anticipated," his voice now had a synthetic edge to it. Any trace of what he sounded like, gone.

"Who are you?" Kara Zor-El- Danvers, a.k.a Supergirl asked.

"Straight to the point then. First, let's get everyone out of here," he lowered his hood and his face was now covered with type of mask. It was a type of one-way mirror except it was tinted black and seemed to be made of something other than glass.

"Everyone out!" he shouted. The hostages were hesitant, but slowly they got up and made their way to the banks exit.

"Them too." Kara said motioning upwards to the two men on the roof.

The man snapped and the two men were slowly removed from the roof and placed gently on the floor.

"Happy?"

"Who are you?" She demanded, adopting a defensive posture.

"Are we doing this? Small talk before a fight, I never did enjoy it. It's so, boring and played out." He clapped and rubbed his hands together. "Now, would you like to go first, or shall I?"

Kara narrowed her eyes and sprang forward, her first outstretched and ready to strike him in the chest. However, she was a bit shocked that he didn't move. He just stood there and although Kara couldn't see his face she was sure that he was smirking.

Her fist slammed into his chest and when it did he was thrown back and slammed into a wall with a great crash.

Kara stood up straight and smirked to herself.

"Nice job," Alex said over the comm.

"Thanks. I don't know why this guy thought he could take me on. Even with his weird power he can't take a punch-"

"Wow!" Kara looked to where the man had been thrown and her eyes widened when she saw him dusting himself off. "You know how to hit! I'll give you that! Now, I believe it's my turn!"

He dashed over to her at break neck speeds and his fist slammed into her abdomen. Normally a hit from a normal person would have shattered all the bones in their hands. But judging from the way she was thrown back and how he wasn't screaming in pain, he was no regular human.

"Now! Are we gonna fight or what?!"

Kara stood once more and raised her arms. She tried to use her X-ray vision on his helmet but she couldn't get a clear picture of what was underneath. It was as if her eyes had become static-y and disoriented as she tried to peer underneath the helmet.

He let out a roar as he ran at her. She blocked his first strike and dodged the punch he had going for her head. She retaliated with a kick to his gut and managed to strike him but he once again seemed unaffected.

"That all you got?!" He asked before managing to slug her in the face.

Kara's head whipped back and she gritted her teeth, angered by the fact that his attacks were so powerful that he managed to hurt her.

"Who are you?!"

"Not telling!" He mocked before sending a flurry of blows at her. Right hook, kick to the gut, haymaker, scissor kick. He was moving so fast, that for a minute Kara thought that he was a Kryptonian.

She tried using her freeze breath to slow him but as the cold air left her lungs he backed away and held his hands up drawing the cold air toward his outstretched hand.

Kara stopped, momentarily stunned at what she was seeing. Once again, she knew there was a smirk beneath the helmet despite not being able to see underneath it. For in his hand, was a snow ball.

"Neat little trick. Let me show you mine." He dropped the snowball and raised his arms out.

The building began to rumble and shake violently. The tall glass windows broke and the panel of glass that separated the tellers from the customers finally shattered completely. Tiny and sharp shards of glass flew rampantly through the building tearing the bannisters and flags that had decorated the pristine bank before it had become a battleground.

"Oh Rao," Kara mutters and the shards flew behind the man and were aimed towards her.

"Do you think this will hurt you?" He asked as he readjusted his stance. "Let's find out, shall we?"

The glass is sent hurtling towards her and Kara raised her hands in front of her eyes to shield them. Although it can't hurt her, a faceful of glass can still irritate the eyes. She felt the glass break and crumble against her still and the other pieces lodge themselves into her outfit as most of it simply flew by her.

When the glass had finally stopped Kara opened her eyes and slowly lowered her arms and the man was gone. Disappeared into thin air.

"What the…" Kara scanned the area with her X-ray vision and saw nothing. No trace of the man she had been fighting anywhere. He had vanished.

She turned around and began to make her way to the exit when she froze once more.

 _Had a good time! Hope to see you again! ;)_

* * *

"He left you a note?" Alex asked.

"If you consider a bunch of glass embedded into a wall a note then yes," Kara rolled her eyes and sat down.

She had returned to the DEO after her fight with the man in the bank. She wasn't hurt from the fight but it had shaken her. None of her hits seemed to do much to him and when she had tried to use her freeze breath he had simply made it into a snow ball. That had hurt her pride more than anything.

Not to mention he had the audacity to leave her a not, if you could call it that, after they had fought. Though it was more of a skirmish if Kara had her say. Fights usually left whole street blocks destroyed.

"Did he say anything?" Alex asked.

Kara shook her head. "No, he just wanted to fight me. The police said that he didn't even take any money. No one died. I think he just wanted to fight me."

"Well we need to find out who this is, and fast." Kara nodded her head in agreement, and tried to ignore the pit in her stomach.

* * *

Kara finished organizing Ms. Grant's schedule for the next day when he walked in.

His cane thumped loudly against the floor, his camera bumped against his chest and swayed constantly as he adjusted his glasses and a black case.

He made his way through the office and toward Kara's desk. Bumping into employees and muttering apologies as he went along.

"Uh, hi there," he greeted Kara as he readjusted his thick black framed glasses. "I was wondering if you could help me, I was looking for James Olsen."

Kara flashed him a smile and shook his hand. "Oh sure, but uh, who are you?"

"Oh, uh sorry, my name's Jack, Jack Reilly, I'm the new photojournalist," he awkwardly held out his hand for her to shake due to the case in his arm.

"Nice cane," Kara said offhandedly, pointing at the black metal cane with a silver wolf's head handle, before shaking her head and looking back at him. "Oh well I'm Kara Danvers, Ms. Grant's assistant."

"Well met Kara!" He said with a wide smile. "Now uh, I need to find James, they said that I needed to find him."

"Oh, he's just down that way," Kara said pointing down the rows of offices. "That accent, Scottish?"

"Oh, heavens no! Irish, second generation. I'm sorry I need to go, I'm already late to meet my new boss." Jack smiled and walked away, limping awkwardly with the equipment tucked under one arm and a cane in the other.

When Jack made it to James' office he was greeted by the man himself sitting at the computer cleaning up several images.

Jack tapped the door with cane and walked into the office slowly.

"Uh hello, my names-"

"You're late," James didn't look up from the computer.

"Oh well, the elevator went out in my building and it's a bit hard for me to go up and down stairs, you know cane and all," Jack explained.

James raised an eyebrow and looked over to him. "Just don't let it happen again. Are you going to be able to go fast with that leg?"

Jack looked down at his leg and nodded. "Oh, uh yeah. It's stairs that are my enemy not sidewalks."

"Good, because we're going out. Your camera charged?"

Jack nodded. "Yeah, where should I put my things?"

"Did you drive here?" James ignored his question.

"No, I took a cab, it's hard for me to drive since my right leg is all screwed up."

James stood and grabbed his coat and camera. "We're going out."

* * *

"So are we always going to be working together or…" Jack trailed off when he saw James' face.

"I'm just showing you the city. Where most of the hotspots for crimes are. We aren't going to be working together all the time but I figured I should show you the ropes." James said as he drove through the streets of National City.

"Ever see any aliens?" Jack asked suddenly.

James stiffened and his grip on the steering wheel tightened. Jack could see a flash of nervousness pass through his eyes.

"No," he said, his tone switched from indifference to a strange casualness. "I mean not really. Everyone has seen Supergirl flying around the city every now and then but, that's about it really."

Jack nodded and looked out the window tapping the glass absentmindedly.

The streets of National City were as one would expect them to be. Sidewalks clean, gutters dirty, people bustling everywhere you looked. Typical day apparently. From what he had heard there never seemed to be a dull day in National City. Aliens one day, supercharged humans another. You know, typical things.

James pulled the car over and the two stepped out.

Jack felt the hot sun beating down on him. He gripped his cane tightly and limped down the street, chasing after James who seemed to be forgetting that he needed a cane in order to walk.

"Keep up!" James ordered him.

"I'm trying, it's just a bit hard! You know, bum leg and all!"

"Why are you even in this field? People like us need to be quick, fast on our feet!"

Jack scoffed and somehow managed to catch up with James, though it made his leg hurt an ungodly amount trying to keep up with him. At least the continuous _pick pick pick_ of his cane was nice to hear.

"Alright so here's the basics of what we do." James began.

* * *

Jack limped onto the floor a few seconds after James did. His leg sore and his right palm indented with the markings from the cane.

"Do I have a desk?!" Jack shouted toward his new boss.

"It's right over here!" James said, pointing to a desk by the office of Cat Grant. "You'll be sitting across from this guy right here, Winn Schott."

Jack smiled and walked over. "Hi there Winn, I'm Jack Reilly, pleasure."

Winn shook his hand. "Nice to meet you two. My last desk mate had to leave since Ms. Grant thought that his hair was distracting."

Jack brushed that off and took a seat, finally glad to be off his leg. He massaged it through his slacks and sighed in relief. It was without a doubt going to be sore in the morning.

"Well I hope my hair isn't too bad."

"Oh no you'll be fine," Winn reassured him. "Dave was a redhead, Ms. Grant should be fine with a guy with black hair. I mean I haven't been moved yet."

"You all good to go?" James asked the new photographer.

"Oh fine."

"Alright, remember what I told you. Always keep-"

"Your camera ready. I know." Jack said.

James walked away and Jack waited until he was a good deal far enough before turning to Winn and asking, "Is he always a prick, or is he just having a bad day?"

Winn snorted and covered his mouth as he tried to laugh quietly. "Uh, no usually he's alright but, I don't know he just hasn't been recently."

"Any reason?"

Winn shrugged. "Not that I can think of," Winn's eyes looked up and he sat up in his seat quickly. "Hey Kara!"

"Oh, hey Winn, and…. I think I already forgot your name."

Jack smiled at the blonde and stood up, his leg screaming at him to sit down, and held out his hand. "Jack, Reilly."

"Right! So, is this your new desk?"

"That's what James told me. Seemed a bit snippy to me, but Winn said it isn't an everyday thing."

"I didn't say that! I just said it wasn't the usual."

"Winn!" Kara chided him.

"What? It's true!"

Jack smiled at the scene and sank back down into his chair. He had just started here and already he could tell so much as to what things were like. He gripped the wolf's head cane began tapping it on the floor.

 _Pick pick pick._

He felt good about this job.

* * *

' _All units, all units we have a 10-89 at 15th and Maple. All available units please respond!"_

"What a 10-89?" Kara asked Winn as she sped towards the location.

Winn took a second to, at least Kara assumed he was, look up the code.

"Oh no," she heard his mutter.

"Winn? What is it?"

"Bomb threat Kara!"

* * *

The inside of the warehouse was wet, and dark. Not that it was a problem for Kara. Supervision and all of that. But it filled her with a sense of unease. As if someone was watching her. But that was impossible. She had scanned the building with her X-ray vision just in case there was someone there.

But all that had been was a waste of time seeing as the building was empty besides a container in the center of the building.

"Please tell me you know ow to disarm a bomb Winn."

"Uhh… maybe YouTube will have a tutorial."

"Alex?"

Her sister's voice came in through the comm. "I'll need to see what the inside of the bomb looks like. Safest bet would to throw it out of the city."

"I swear if Lord is messing with us again-"

"I can assure you, I have no link with Maxwell Lord!" Kara jumped into a fighting position and scanned the room once more.

"Who are you?!" she demanded from the empty space.

"Not going to answer that!"

Kara used her super hearing to see if she could pinpoint the choice of origin but all she could hear is the heartbeat of whoever it was.

"What do you want?!"

This time the person laughed. "You're not asking the right questions, Supergirl. But I'll tell you what, you get one more!"

Kara scanned the warehouse again and came up with nothing. "Come out and face me!"

"Not exactly a question. But since you asked nicely, I'll comply."

A pair of armored gauntlets wrapped themselves around Kara's neck and squeezed tightly. The green glow of Kryptonite shined from the gauntlets and she felt her body weaken almost immediately. Her windpipe became constricted and already she was seeing spots.

"Happy now?" The synthesized voice asked. "What, no answer? Well since you're not in a talkative mood, I guess I'll handle the talking. Ms. Zor-El, you are in danger." Kara's eyes widened and her struggling intensified at the mention of her Kryptonian name, "Everything you thought you knew about the DEO is not what it seems. I am here to warn you that they are not to be trusted. Despite what they say they are murderers, and will not hesitate on killing you. I know this is probably a lot to take in all at once, so I'll tell you what. I think I'll stick around town a while. Goodnight Ms. Zor-El."

He squeezed on her windpipe once more and she fell into darkness.

* * *

AN: Hey guys so first of all this chapter takes place between _How does she do it?_ And _Red Faced._ Now some episodes will have more of an impact than others, it's going to be pretty pick and choose, most of the chapters will take place between episodes but I will tell you when that is not the case. Other than that, I hope you all enjoyed it and please leave a review. ~Pacco1


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

"He told you that the DEO is not to be trusted?" Alex asked as Kara was checked out by the medics.

"Yeah, right before he knocked me out." Kara said, rubbing her throat. "How was he able to get his hands on Kyrptonite by the way? I mean it's not like the DEO's just handing it."

"Did you try and look under his mask?" Hank asked as he reviewed footage of the man that they had gotten off of several street cameras.

He was still wearing the helmet and was constantly checking over his shoulder. He had circled back around several streets in case there was a tail. But as he left the three-block radius that he was picked up by the cameras, he just disappeared without a trace.

"Do we know anything about this guy?" Kara asked, receiving silence as an answer. "Really? Nothing? I mean, how can this guy just show up out of nowhere? I mean he knows about the DEO, no one knows about the DEO except aliens, and he wasn't one!"

"How do we know that?" Alex asked.

"Because no aliens needed Kyrptonite to hurt me, and I didn't see one of Astra's devices on him."

"Then finding out who this is just became our top priority," Hank said as he stared down at the picture of their mystery man.

* * *

"Kara I think we got something!" Alex informed her sister. They had agents monitoring the traffic cameras throughout the city, watching for any sign of the man in the mask. And luckily for them, they had found him

He was lurking through one of the seedier parts of town late at night. He didn't appear to be doing anything, but he still knew about the DEO, therefore he needed to be brought it. It was protocol after all.

"What do you have?" Kara asked, she was flying through the air, her mind reeling from the test fight that she had with Red Tornado.

"He's by the docks, near the shipping center. We don't know what he's doing but we're sure that it's him."

"Got it! I'm on my way!"

* * *

He didn't even flinch when she landed. Kara was sure that he wasn't even surprised. All he did was sigh and rise from where he was seating.

"I was thinking that you wouldn't show."

"Who are you?!" Kara demanded.

He pointed at Kara and wiggled his finger. "I didn't answer last night. Why would I tonight? Oh by the way, I saw that fight you had with the robot, man you got some anger in you, don't you?"

Kara growled and launched herself at him. He rolled out of the way and landed several quick strikes, each hitting her with the strength of a Kryptonian, or at least something very close to one.

Kara landed a hit on his abdomen and sent him flying back into a shipping container, denting it.

"What do you want?"

He laughed and dusted himself off. "For you to know the truth! You think the DEO is so great, and noble! But you don't know the half of it! They're a cancer, you need to see that!"

"No!" Kara denied. "They may have been like that once but not anymore!"

He laughed and shook his head. "And you believe that? My word aren't you the good little soldier. They have you as brainwashed as the lot of them."

Kara raised her fists. "You're wrong."

He shook his head mournfully. "No, I'm really not."

Kara flew at him as quickly as she could however he simply raised his left hand and sent her reeling back.

She managed to regain her composure and sent a blast of heat vision. The man swore and dived out of the way. He may have been able to stop most of her other attacks but he couldn't stop pure energy.

"Nice one, you're learning," he shouted from behind his cover. "Shame that you're just a puppet for the DEO!"

Kara scanned the area with her X-ray vision. She couldn't seem to find him until she saw a body without a head. As if it was just sitting there behind cover. Then it hit her. His helmet was made out of lead. At the very least lined with it.

"What's the problem? Having trouble seeing me?" The man mocked. "I've been watching you for a while Ms. Zor-El. I know all about your powers, your strengths and weaknesses."

"Who are you?!" Kara demanded once more.

"I'm a Deadman Ms. Zor-El. But you can call me, Rapture." He rose out from behind his cover. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go. Ta-Ta!"

He blasted her back into a shipping container and he rose into the air. He gave her a mocking salute and flew away.

Kara stood and worked the kinks out of her neck and dusted herself off. He was already gone. Even if she took off and tried to look for him, it was dark and she had no idea the direction he went.

And that was when she heard it. The _pick pick pick_. Like metal against the pavement. There were a few shutter clicks. Kara recognized the sound from when James had used his own camera.

"Supergirl?" Kara turned to the sound of the voice. Standing there was a young man with messy black hair and a cane with a silver wolfs head. In his left hand though there was a black case. "Oh wow! It's an honor to meet you! I-I'm Jack, Jack Reilly."

Kara was surprised by Jack's eagerness to meet her. She never would have guessed that he was a fan from the way he had acted in the office.

"I hope you don't mine but I got a few pictures of you and that guy fighting." _Great,_ she thought. There was no way that Cat wasn't going to publish those.

But then Kara got a thought in her head. "What are you doing out here?"

Jack stiffened and looked to the ground. "Oh uh, just waking home. I- well National City isn't cheap, so I live out here."

His face reddened and Kara heard his heartbeat quicken. It was kinda funny how he was embarrassed for living out in that area.

"Well, I should probably let you get back to it," he said suddenly. You know, saving the day, or well night in this case."

Kara smiled. "It was a pleasure to meet you Mr. Riely, I hope we meet again."

Kara took off to the sky and as she sped away heard Jack whisper, "Of that I have no doubt."

* * *

"He said that he was a Deadman. But he calls himself Rapture," Kara told Alex and Hank after she had arrived at the DEO.

"Did he say anything else?" Hank asked her.

"Only that the DEO is a cancer. He really hates you guys."

"A lot of people do. We do things that others aren't willing too, if we need to step on some toes then so be it/ ," Hank told the girls.

"But who is this guy? I mean if the DEO did do something to him why wait so long to come for revenge?" Alex asked him.

"Maybe he has something planned, it just took him a while to perfect it," Hank told them, a pit growing in his stomach. If someone was coming after the DEO then he was probably at the top of the list. Hank Henshaw did not have many friends.

"Don't worry Kara, we'll find him," Alex reassured her.

* * *

"How did you get these?" James asked as he looked at the shots of the fight between Kara and the self-named Rapture.

"I was just taking a walk and I saw Supergirl flying around. She landed and then I heard fighting so I got there as fast as I could. I got the tail end of the fight so these probably aren't the best-"

"No, they're good." James said smiling as he held the pictures up to the light. "I'll get them into the layouts and then show Ms. Grant."

"Thanks James," the door opened and Kara paused as she entered the room.

"Oh hey, Jack. Can I talk to James really quick?" She asked moving into the room slowly.

"Oh of course..." he paused and held up a hand, "Kara? I'm sorry I'm really terrible with names. Hell, I'm pretty sure the only reason I know James' is because he's my boss."

Kara and James laughed and Jack shambled out.

"So, how'd your fight go?" James asked, handing Kara the pictures.

"Oh yeah I forgot Jack was there."

"Pretty weird to be taking a walk out there." James laughed as he looked through the glass walls of his office. "Especially late at night."

Kara shrugged. "Not too weird. I mean he does live out there."

James gave her a looked and crinkled his eyebrows together. "What do you mean. He doesn't live out by the docks. He lives on Jefferson. Pretty far from the docks."

"But he told me after the fight with-"

"After?" James asked. "He showed up after your fight with this Rapture guy?"

Kara paused and a nervous smile appeared on her face. "You don't think… I mean come on James."

"Well, he did show up right after you fought Rapture for the first time."

"He needs a cane to walk!"

"So he's lying," James shrugged. "Look all I'm saying is that the timing is a little to coincidental."

"Come on James don't be ridiculous," Kara told him.

* * *

Maxwell Lord had just ended one of his visitations with the Jane Doe he had taken under his care. He tried to visit as often as he could, but sometimes his schedule just didn't allow for it. The harsh life of a CEO billionaire.

"Marcus, I want you to keep up the regular guard shifts, and if anyone starts asking questions again, just tell me who they are and I'll make sure that their… well compensated," Lord didn't know why he bothered with talking in code, why he didn't just say he would bribe them. He owned the building and all of the recording devices in it, not like anyone could blackmail him. Perhaps he was just a fan of the dramatic.

"Yes Mr. Lord."

Maxwell made his way through his building, nodding to the late-night staff. He smiled, waked straight, said goodnight to Linda, the receptionist, just as he did every night. His car was in the same spot, near the entrance in the subterranean parking lot. Lord nearly paused in his walk when he saw that the security guard that was meant to be posted, Larry he believed his name was, wasn't at his post. It was strange, but Lord supposed that the man probably had to go to the bathroom and had forgotten to check with the head office.

Lord kept walking and opened the door to his sleek black sports car. He clipped his seat belt into place and slid the key into the ignition. He was about to turn it, when he realized that he couldn't. His wrist was froze in place, unable to turn the ignition. He tried pulling his arm away from the ignition only to meet the same effect.

"What the— "Lords throat began constricting, not enough to suffocate him, but enough to keep him from talking.

"Maxwell Lord," is eyes looked in his rear view and he saw a masked man sit up. "We need to talk."

* * *

AN: Hey guys, so here is the next chapter, the third should be up relatively soon, so be on the lookout for that. Thank you to all of those that reviewed, especially you Ravenclaw'sHeir2020, good to see you again my friend! Please leave a review and I'll see you all next time! Pacco1


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3

"Maxwell Lord, we need to talk." Rapture loosened his telekinetic hold on the billionaire's throat so he could talk. Lord managed to turn his neck so he could look back at the man, but his head was whipped forward. "Eye's front. Take your phone out of your pocket and make it look like you're checking your messages."

Lord felt his right arm come free and he did as he was told. He opened his phone and went to his text messages. He browsed them and briefly considered emailing his head of security, but if this was the man that he had read about in the papers, then it would not end well for him.

"Who are you?" Lord asked, his voice as calm and collected as it always was.

"You've heard of me, I've heard of you, and I must say, I am not impressed. Trying to blow up an airport, then your very own train. You claim to be trying to preserve humanity, to be its protector, and yet, you are willing to sacrifice yours in order to do it."

"I was never going to kill— "

"Don't lie to me Mr. Lord, you're not as good at it as you think you are. But I am not here to chastise you, simply to give you a proposition. That is, if you're interested."

* * *

Kara had just brought Cat her lunch and was typing away, organizing Cats schedules when she looked over to Jack at his desk. He didn't have any assignments so he had decided to spend the rest of the day sitting at his desk. Kara couldn't prove it but she was sure that he was playing video games.

She could still hear James telling her that the timing was a bit convenient for him showing up. Both after the bank and then the docks. She rose from her table and walked over to him.

"Hey Jack," she said. "I was just going over the employee sheets for the photojournalists and well you qualify for some benefits because of your leg." Not a complete lie but it would get the ball rolling so to speak.

"Oh really. Well I can tell you that it'd be the first time that this damn thing helps me out." Kara smiled and looked back down at the blank sheet she was holding.

"I just need to ask you a few questions first, if you don't mind."

He smiled and leaned back in his seat. "Fire away!"

"So how did you injure your leg in the first place," she asked slowly trying to come up with questions.

"I was in the army. Bullet went through my leg, shoulder and once missed my kidney by an inch. When I woke up the doctors told me that I would never walk properly again. Handed me my Purple Heart and that was that." Jack said casually, it put Kara off a bit. "Later a couple of Officers showed up and asked me if I had ever considered military intelligence and then I joined up with them, they're the ones that have me the cane. It was pretty cool of them if I'm being honest."

"How'd you-"

"End up working as a photojournalist at Catco?" Kara nodded and Jack smiled. "I went off grid for few months. I missed the city though. I had always been good with a camera so I figured photojournalism. I loved it. Though the student loans can be a bitch if I'm honest."

"You are good with a camera. James showed me the shots you took of Supergirl a couple nights ago." Kara smiled when's Jack blushed. "You're good."

"Uh thanks," he said sheepishly. "To be honest it was luck that I got those pictures."

"Do you live out there?" Kara asked as casually as possible, worried that he would sense the deception. Whoever Rapture was, he knew who she was.

"Oh no! I live on Jefferson. Though I did tell Supergirl that I lived out there. I know she's the good guy, but I'm not sure how I feel about her knowing where I live."

Kara listened and sensed no change in his heart beat. "Alright well I think that's all I needed."

"Alright see you Kara."

* * *

"I'm telling you it isn't him," Kara told James. He was still very set that Jack was the new baddie Rapture. But after her talk with him, all that he had told her James was still sure that Jack was Rapture.

"What makes you so sure?!" James demanded. "What some sob story and a cane he doesn't need? Kara I'm telling you it's him."

Kara sighed and looked to Winn who was standing there awkwardly, obviously hoping to stay out of the argument himself.

"What do you think, Winn? Is Jack a crazy super powered guy that calls himself Rapture?"

"Not getting involved," Winn turned back to his computers.

"Look I know that think that he's evil-"

"He is!"

"So how about I follow him. Prove to you that he isn't the guy you think he is,"

James contemplated this for a moment.

If this guy was Rapture then it would put Kara in danger. But they would have his identity and be able to take him down. Plus, Kara hadn't been taken out by anyone before. She always prevailed in the end, so even if this guy was Rapture they would be able to take him out no problem.

"Alright," James told her. "Go ahead trail him. If he's Rapture then I know you'll take him out. If he isn't then no harm done."

* * *

Kara flew high above National City. Her super-vision focused on one person in particular. He was limping down the sidewalk, using a wolf's head cane to support him.

Kara had been following him for an hour and he had done absolutely nothing. Well not necessarily nothing but still, there were much better, not to mention productive, things that she could be doing. But if this kept James from thinking that Jack was a masked mad man that was hellbent on destroying the DEO, well then, she was going to watch him.

As he continued to walk through the streets of National City Kara noticed something. He wasn't going to his home on Jefferson. No if he was then he would have taken a left on the previous street to get to Jefferson.

No instead he kept going.

The smell of salty sea air hit Kara's senses and she heard the crashing of the waves against the beach.

But Jack didn't stop there. He kept going until the streets around him became more and more familiar to Kara.

He stopped at what looked like an abandoned building and tapped the door with his cane. Twice, waited, then three more times, before tapping it once more.

And eye slit opened and Jack smiled.

"You see me in water, but I never get wet. What am I?" A male voice on the other side of the door asked.

"Really Eddie, that all you got for me tonight? I have to say I'm a bit disappointed."

The man sighed. "Just give me the answer Reilly."

"A reflection," the door creaked loudly as it opened and Jack waltzed in with a large grin on his face.

Kara tried peering through the walls of the building but found that she couldn't. Most of the building on this side of the docks were from the cold war era, lined with lead, for whatever good that they thought it would do. She considered going in trying to find Sam, but then decided against it, the last thing she needed was Supergirl barging into whatever that was when a killer robot was loose.

* * *

Rapture watched as Supergirl destroyed Red Tornado. Her heat vision tore through the android's armor. It almost seemed surprised, as much as a military droid could in any case. But he knew what would come next. He had studied her for a while. She had never used her powers to this extent, which would mean one thing. She was going to blow out her powers. This would push his plans back a bit.

He sighed deeply. A few days wouldn't hurt any, Lord would understand, and of he didn't Rapture would simply send him a stronger message. He stood and began walking away, his thoughts filled with Lords screams and swears, when he had broken Jane Doe's neck.

A mercy killing, that served a greater purpose.

* * *

AN: Hey guys! Here is the next chapter, I hope you guys liked it, and please leave a review! ~Pacco1


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4

"When's the Next shipment coming in?" Carmine Picante asked one of his lieutenants as he inspected cargo containers at his dock yard. It was a routine Wednesday night for the local mobster. His latest shipment of guns came in, his men well-armed with M4 carbines. Now all he needed to do was wait on the next shipment of girls.

You see, Carmine Picante wasn't just in the gun running business, or the heroine trade. No Carmine Picante was a dealer of flesh. He had several groups of men in different cities across the world who would snatch women off the street. They would hold them in compounds for a couple days, drug them up and keep them like that. From there, the women were transported to China where they would be put on a boat that would go through the Panama Canal, until it reached National City. One in five girls would die on the trip, another one in four would suffer from some kind of disease, they would be put down, and the rest would be good to go, sold to the highest bidder.

Every few weeks he would get a new shipment and put them for sale wherever they were needed. Sometimes to one of the other organizations in the city, sometimes to some sick bastard looking for kicks. Either way, he got paid.

"Next shipment should be here in a week," Morales, his number two, told him.

"Good. I want the guys that know how to use those rifles we got today working that night. Last thing we need is—" Gunfire broke out across the docks. Suddenly, a quick burst of automatic rounds, then silence. "They hell was that?"

Another burst of gunfire. Then screaming. Then silence.

Morales' radio came to life. _"Boss there's someone here! He took out Jacobs and Pinkman! I don't know where he is!"_

" _Right here!"_ the man on the radio screamed, and it resonated through the dock yard.

"Shit! Who do you think? Petrov? Ettore?" Morales asked as he and Picante pulled out heir side arms.

"No, if it was them, they would have kicked down the front door. This is someone else." More gunshots and screaming. There was the roar of an engine and two SUV's rolled into the dock yard. Men in black clothing and gas masks hoped out, rifles trained on Picante and Morales, who both took the hint and lowered their guns.

A whoosh drew their attention into the air, for a moment Picante thought that Supergirl had finally turned her attention to the mobs that inhabited National City, but there was no streak of red, no blonde hair, just black armor and a helmeted face.

"Who the hell are you?! One of those Alien freaks?" Morales demanded as he stepped up to the man.

"I was considering letting you live," the helmeted man said, but then he sighed. "But I suppose I can kill you."

He snapped his fingers and Morales' head whipped around with a sickening crack! He fell to the ground and Picante stumbled back before he lost his footing and fell flat on his ass.

"L-look! Whoever you are, I'll pay you! Whatever you want, just let me go!" He knew who this man was now. The flying, the armor, the cracking Morales' neck with the snap of his fingers. The papers started talking about this guy a few weeks ago. This was Rapture.

He laughed and looked back at his men. "Isn't that funny boys? He thinks he's getting out of here alive," Rapture held out his hand, similar to Darth Vader, and Picante felt his airways begin to close. "Listen here, flesh peddler, I am taking your territory, stopping your filthy business, and killing you."

"Then… just… do it!" Picante managed to growl out.

"And take all the fun away from killing you? Oh no that would be much to dull. Put him in the trunk! Call in the rest of our men and begin securing the docks!"

* * *

"We need to start taking this guy seriously!"

"No way! This guy isn't real, it's a fairy tale, a bogyman that someone came up with to try and scare us!"

"What if he's real? I mean, Picante isn't here, Gilzean isn't here! Word on the street is that he killed them!"

"Bullshit!"

"Then who did it?!"

Their arguing dissolved into white noise for Rapture. It was all just petty arguing. Who killed who, who wants what, it meant nothing if it didn't pertain to him. The men that he was listening to were nothing but a means to an end, but he needed to act now if he was going to get his time tables right. He had been monitoring Kryptonian radio chatter, something he had picked up on a while back. He would say before he had become Rapture, but he had been Rapture for many years. And in those years, listening to Kryptonians wasn't the only thing he had learned.

Rapture had learned a while ago to never act unless absolutely necessary, and Rapture was a very patient and very smart man. All of his actions, words, and appearances were carefully calculated. If he had any friends they would have told him that he never wiped his nose unless there was an ulterior motive behind it. But that was beside the point.

Sure, he had killed the two bosses that the men inside were talking about, painfully, and excrutiantinly slowly, but he saw it as justice. After all they were both at war with each other for the monopoly of the child trafficking trade. God bless the National City Port and its corrupt owners.

"Look, ever since our enforcers have been getting taken out, the cops have been growing a backbone! We need to send a message to them, that we're still in charge!" and that was his que.

"But that's the thing gentlemen," Rapture walked into the room. There were eight tables in all arranged in a square. A man sat at each table, at least two men behind them, probably armed. Not guns, to volatile and no one would have agreed to meet if there were guns involved. Blunt weapons, batons, knives wouldn't have passed through the metal detectors. "You're not."

"Who the Hell are you?!" a man with a thick mustache and a tanned face stood up .

Rapture smiled underneath the helmet, it was time to play the part. "Take a seat Mr. Petrov, I assure you that this meeting will be quiet, lucrative." The man stood his ground but said nothing. "Fine, stand if you must, but your legs will cramp, especially your left, that only bullet wound always starts to hurt around this time, doesn't it?"

He slowly took a seat as did Rapture. "Now, as I was saying. Gentlemen, the horrible truth is, that you are not in charge anymore. It's not anything you've done, but it's everything _she's_ done. _She's_ made crime drop so low. _She's_ been having your enforcers arrested—"

"That's not the problem. Arrested we can handle, they've been winding up dead. And far as we know, she hasn't killed anyone," Lawrence McAvoy said, he was the leader of the best hacker group in the country, based right in National City, he had fought long and hard for his place at the table.

"Mr. McAvoy, you are absolutely right, she didn't kill your enforcers, or your bookies, or your button men. I did," several men reached for their weapons ad there was a commotion amongst the bosses. "Let me explain. I killed them for the sole purpose of bringing this meeting to fruition."

"What about Picante, and Gilzean?" Vinny Ettore asked, ran a mob that specialized in extortion, loan sharking, and gambling. They worked a bit in prostitution, but the first three were their main money makers.

"Oh, I killed them as well. Needed to make room at the table for me."

"Then why kill two?" McAvoy asked.

"I'm very ambitious. Now I could tell you how I can make things all better, provide a solid plan that can change how things are going, and I will, eventually. But as of now, I can only promise you all that, for a very simple price—"

"How much?" Ettore asked.

"Not dollar amounts. I assure you, I have plenty of money, no I want turf as payment."

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Sonny Scorsese (Gambling, drugs, prostitution, gun running) demanded. "You can't just come in here and demand our turf? We fought hard for that shit!"

"Which means when you all decide to hand it over, it will mean that you are truly desperate. Make no mistake gentlemen, I have seen this happen in Metropolis. Men of greatness, much like yourselves, brought low by an alien in a red and blue outfit, the only difference, this one wears skirt and is blonde. When you want and end to losing money, and your freedom, assemble again, I'll find you." Rapture stood to leave, but left with one final word, "I will be taking the territory of the men I killed. If any of you move on it, I'll kill you, and then take your territory as well. Good day."

* * *

Kara had noticed an absence of people from the docks. Ever since Rapture had shown up, crime and people in general seemed to be non-existent during the night. It didn't sight right with her. She had asked the DEO about an alien that might have caused this, but just received a negative from them. Now she was forced to resort to flying over herself.

The containers form the ships were lines with lead, of course, so she was forced to do fly overs and listen in on anyone that was near the docks. And all she had to show for it, was the knowledge that two dockworkers on shift had heart problems, and another was cheating on his wife.

"I know you can hear me," she paused and hovered her eyes scanning the dockyard. "Fancy seeing you here Ms. Zor-El. If I didn't know any better, I would say you were stalking me."

"Where are you?" Kara whispered.

"Sorry, can't really hear you well. My ears are just human, not alien like yours. Shocked, I can see that all over your face. Yes, I am human, shocking as that may be. One second, don't move," Kara heard a whizz and then something impacted her shoulder. She looked down and saw a microphone embedded in her uniform. "There we are, now I can here you."

Kara could see dock workers being pushed out by men with rifles, a few resisted and the men with guns went to hit them. She flew down and snatched the guns out of their hands. She punched them each once, knocking them out, before she flew up to get another aerial view.

"Impressive," Rapture continued. "But fruitless. My men are under orders not to kill anyone. Beat them, maim them, shoot in non-life-threatening ways, well that's a given, but not kill."

"How kind of you," Kara remarked dryly.

"I thought so."

"What are you doing here?" Kara demanded.

"Securing my territory. Everything that you see here is now mine. I suppose Killing a few mob bosses has its perks, wouldn't you agree?"

"So, you're a murderer now too?"

"I tried robing National City Bank and called in a bomb threat to get your attention, what makes you think I wouldn't kill a few people that had it coming? Honor? I have none. Morals? Different for every person. Preservation of life? Often the justification for taking it. What's this? Oh it appears my anonymous tip has paid off. Look to your right."

Kara looked to her right and saw a man entering the dockyard. He was rather tall, black hair from the vantage point she was in. And he had… _Is that a cane? Oh no!_ She couldn't see his face, but she would recognize that cane anywhere.

"Poor Mr. Reilly. So desperate for his chance to prove himself that he is willing to chase down any lead that he possibly can in order to achieve it. Walks alone in areas that are seeping with crime. Going into areas that are dangerously unstable after an earthquake nearly topples a city. Quite the man I must say."

Several armed men neared Jack and Kara was quick to get down there. He jumped when she landed, but was quick to recover and quickly pulled out his camera and began snapping pictures. Kara punched the men as quickly as she could, several of them pulled their guns and got a few shots off.

She threw her last punch and the man fell to the ground unconscious. She turned back to Jack quickly, and gasped when she saw him on the ground, bleeding from his left shoulder.

"Hurry now Supergirl, that bullet is a ballistic tipped, it tore right through whatever muscles that like scrawny bastard had. If I were you, I'd get him to National City Central, good doctors, a good surgeon on staff round the clock, hurry now." Kara grabbed Jack and flew into the air. "Oh, and don't come around anymore, or else it might be Winn that gets shot, or even James, decisions, decisions."

* * *

"He's taking out Mob bosses?" Alex asked Kara as they talked quietly in the waiting room in National City Central Hospital. Kara had refused to leave the building since Jack had been shot. She didn't know if Rapture would send one of his men, or eve come himself in order to finish the job, but she knew that she couldn't take that chance.

"That's what he said. He had dozens of men going through the docks, he told me that if I went back, he would go after Winn next, or James, hell he might even try and finishing off Jack!"

Alex grabbed Kara's shoulders and looked her in the eye. "Kara, calm down. Jack's safe, and Rapture won't hurt him. But we need to warn the Police about whatever this is."

"Why can't the DEO handle it?"

"This isn't what we do. The DEO handles aliens and superhumans—"

"Rapture told me that he was human, plus he can fl and has telekinesis! What more do you need to go after him with me?!"

Alex glanced around making sure that there were no doctors or nurses coming. "The DEO isn't equipped to handle a mob take down. It's completely different training. We need the police, or the FBI on this. Not an organization that doesn't exist."

A dark-skinned woman in a lab coat walked in the room carrying a clip-board. "Jackson Reilly?"

Kara walked over. "Yes, I'm here for Jack!"

The woman smiled and nodded. "Well usually I would only disclose this to family, but seeing as he has none—"

"What do you mean?"

"All of Mr. Reilly's family is dead. I told him when he woke up that you were here to see him and he allowed me to disclose this information to you." Kara looked to Alex, and saw that they both had the same worried expression. "Now, Mr. Reilly had no permanent damage done to his left shoulder, other than what was already done—"

"Already done?" Kara interrupted.

"You were aware that he suffers from chronic paid due to his combat history?" Kara blinked mentally kicked herself for forgetting and motioned for her to continue. "We would like to keep him here for at least a few days just to make sure that his shoulder is set to heal properly."

"Right, or course. Can we see him?"

"I'm afraid that he asked not to be disturbed. He told me that, being shot… well for anyone that has seen combat, being shot at, let alone wounded, can bring back memories best left in the past."

Kara nodded and she and Alex thanked the doctor, who left right after. Alex left shortly after the doctor did. But Kara stayed. She sat in the waiting room, watching family members and friends sit and talk. She flipped through several magazines absentmindedly, when she felt her phone vibrate. Which was strange, she never usually got texts at three a.m.

She checked the phone and gasped.

 _How's the little bastrad doing? Did he die from a flesh wound? Do me a favor, and tell him that nothing can kill a Deadman! See you later beautiful! ;)_

* * *

AN: Hey guys! I had a lot of fun writing this chapter! I can't wait to show you guys how Rapture plans on taking down the DEO or his reasons for doing so, and also what do you guys think that Jack's connection to Rapture is? Leave a review, if anyone's right I'll let you know! Review! ~Pacco1


	5. Chapter 5

Ch. 5

"Why haven't you showed this to Alex?!" Winn demanded from Kara as he stared at the message on her phone.

It was three in the morning and Kara was sitting at Winn's kitchen table, her phone between them, the message on display for the both of them.

"She left right before I got it. Like he knew that she was leaving. Like he's watching me," Kara couldn't help but hate the paranoia that was creeping into her voice. Before she had just thought that it was just Rapture working by himself. But if his  
/display at the docks had been anything to go off of, he had men and he had money, never good in the hands of mad men.

"So why didn't you get her? You can break the sound barrier, shouldn't have been too hard."

"I just, I don't want her worrying. If Rapture's watching me then, what's stopping him from trying to go after the people I care about," Kara said, then she looked up and saw Winn glancing nervously at the windows. "Don't worry Winn I did a couple of  
/fly overs in the city and then walked here, we'll be fine."

Her phone dinged. They both looked at it, the words **BLOCKED** appeared and under underneath the words ' _There's a mic on the phone'._

"He's listening?!" Kara shrieked as she picked up the phone and read the message.

There was another ding. _'Yup.'_

"Okay this guy isn't— "Kara rushed over and put her hand o his mouth. She looked down at the phone and crushed it in her bare hands.

"Give me yours."

"I'm sorry?" Winn asked taking out his phone and cradling it in his chest.

"He was listening through my phone why wouldn't he through yours?"

Winn's phone dinged. ' _She had a point'._ He gave her the phone and looked away as she crushed it in her hands, the glass of the screen cracking and falling to the ground.

"So, what do we do?" Winn asked, needing a distraction from his phone. "I mean neither of us can just go up to Jack and ask him what his connection to Rapture is? Why Rapture chose him to lure out, why he told you to tell him that."

Kara sighed and buried her head in her hands. "I know, but what else can we do? I don't think Supergirl going in and interrogating a person she saved would be a good thing now would it? I can see the headline already. ' _Supergirl Terrorizes Hospital!'_ "

"Come on Kara," Winn said taking her hand gently. "You know Cat would come up with a better headline than that."

"I know and that's what I'm worried about." She began to pace. "What if this Rapture guy is just trying to mess with me? What if he wants me to think Jack has something to do with it, and is trying to make me paranoid! Winn! For all I know he might be  
/right about the DEO!"

"Kara, calm down," Winn grabbed her shoulders gently and guided her to a chair. "Look, for all we know Rapture is just making you question things, he's just rattling your cage. It's nothing Kara, just a psycho being a psycho."

* * *

She knew what he was doing. He was moving into the mob business, so Kara needed to bring his powerbase down. She had talked to some of the detectives and units that works in the Police department, and those that were focused on bringing down the National  
/City _"Table"_. From what Kara could gather, it was an assortment of Mobs that had sliced National City up like a pie. Sure, there would be a turf dispute every once in a while, but other than that, the mob was trying to lay low, unlike those  
/in Gotham, or the ones that had infested Metropolis until Superman cleared them out.

So now whenever Kara was out patrolling the streets, she would always look for any men that were part of the mob. For an average cop, near impossible, people are people and unless you can see Mob ink, you couldn't tell at all. But Kara could hear themspeak  
behind closed doors, could see the tattoos on their arms (and only looked on their arms) so she could confront them. Needless to say, Van Kull Prison was beginning to become crowded with mob men.

Millions of dollars were being put into evidence, stockpiles of guns and drugs seized and destroyed. National City's human crime rate was dropping exponentially. And The mob was losing its power base, and soon enough would be nothing but a distant memoryin  
National City's history.

* * *

Jack tapped his cane on the ground as he watched the news. The mob was losing ground to the city, only a matter of time before they were down for the count. He wondered how National City would be when they were gone. With no one to take orders from, the  
/lower men would form their organizations and there would be infighting.

Jack had read the reports from Metropolis after Superman had run them out of business. Blood ran though the streets, death tolls higher than ever. Statistic showed that it would have been safer in war than Metropolis. It didn't last that long though,only  
a few months, before everything went back to normal.

There was a knocking at the door. Jackgot up, his leg and left shoulder killing him, as he struggled to walk to the door. It couldn't have been more than a few feet, but his injuries, old and recent, made it so difficult to get to the door.

His hand wrapped around the cold brass door knob and he pulled back. He nearly jumped in his skin when he saw Supergirl standing before him.

"Uh, hi," he said as he backed up a bit, nearly losing his balance.

"Mr. Reilly, we need to talk." She said, entering his apartment. "We've ran into each other a few times, namely concerning the individual known as Rapture."

Jack looked nervous and she heard his heart rate pick up. "I- you don't think that I—"

"Mr. Reilly, what is your connection to Rapture?"

"Nothing! I don't know that man!

She produced a cell phone and held it up to him. "Then why did he send this?"

Jack read the message.

* * *

Alex had responded quickly enough. Took her and a squad of DEO agents less than ten minutes to navigate their way through the city to Jack's apartment. Kara didn't really know what to feel when the cuffed him. Hewas a blubbering wreck. Tears fellfrom  
his eyes, he kept telling them that he didn't know anything. At first she felt pity, until Alex told her that was what first time offenders did, that it was natural for them to cryand apologize.

When she saw him in the cell, she got a feeling of dread. She couldn't explain it, but, there was something simply unnerving about seeing him in that cell. He had stopped crying by that time though, he was sitting in a dark room, his hands cuffed and  
/his head down.

"What do we do?" Kara asked.

"I'll go in, ask him what he knows, should be easy."

"Alex, don't go too hard, please? He's been through a lot tonight, and in the past coulple of weeks." Alex nodded and went to the cell.

It was a large room. A metal table in the center with two chairs. One side of the wall was a one way mirror so other agents could observe whatever was happening inside the room. The lights were off so that Sam wouldn't see any of the DEO symbols.

"Mr. Reilly," Alex said as she strode into the room, "I'm Alex Danvers, I'll be questioning you today."

"Are you going to kill me?" He asked simply.

"No. Mr. Reilly—"

"Am I under arrest?"

"Not yet—" Jack got up and slowly began walking to the door. "Excuse me, I did not say you could leave!"

"I'm not under arrest."

"But you're not allowed to leave!"

Jack smiled grimly. "Who are you, ?"

"It's Agent Danvers."

"Oh," Jack walked back to the table and took his seat. "Agent. So,where am I? FBI holding site?" Alex remained quiet. "Oh. So, are you going to kill me?"

"Why do you think I'm going to kill you?"

"Because, _Agent_ , I was military intelligence. And while most of what I did was typing, I picked up on a few things, specifically, how to know who was a spook and whowasn't. And you are a spook," Jack took a deep breath and swallowed. "So,

if you are going to kill me, do it."

"I'm not going to kill you Mr. Reilly. I just need to know everything you do about Rapture." Jack looed back to the table and shook his head. "What about these Deadmen? The gang he's leading? Were you apart of them?"

Jacklaughed. "Deadmen? That's what he's calling his gang?"

"Over the past few weeks, the rival mobs men that the government had picked up had called them that."

"Deadmen," his face had a certain, nostalgia to it when he whispered the name. "I know about them. Not the gang but, where the name originated from. If he's the man I think he is…." Jack trailed off and looked around the room. "No Gods or Kings."

Alex raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

Jack shook his head. "Never mind. Look, I may be out of the Army, but the things I knew— look let's just say that if I tell you, I'm going to shoot myself in the back of the head twice, you understand?" Alex nodded. "Call the CIA, someone anyone as long  
/as they're near the top, tell them that Deadmen don't die. Hang up and then call again tell them that a horseman needs clearance to speak. If they grant access, then I'll tell you anything you need to know. If not, then I can't help you."

* * *

noshade=""

"Deadmen don't die," Alex said into the phone receiver before hanging up. She waited a few seconds, her body began to heat up and she felt a small bead of sweat flow along her eyebrow. She redialed the number. It rang once, twice, a third time. Then sheheard  
a click, and someone answered. "I have a Horseman here, he needs clearance to speak."

"To whom?" the voice was emotionless on the other end.

"Hank Henshaw, director of the DEO." Her hands shook and she moved the receiver away from her mouth to keep them from hearing her nervous shaky breaths.

"Granted. Information limited to personnel codenames. Any real names given, termination authorized." They hung up and Alex felt relief shoot though her body. But then she felt s smiled spread across her face. They had a man that could help them take down  
/Rapture.

* * *

AN: Hey guys! So here is the next chapter. Updates will be slow now since I am starting my first year of college on Monday so beware! Anyway, tell me what you guys think! I really want to know, please! Oh I am so excited for his story! Please review!  
/~Pacco1


	6. Chapter 6

Ch. 6

"Most of us enjoy what we're good at. I like taking pictures, my friend Winn likes video games, James likes being a son of a bitch to me, Kara likes making everyone happy, and from what Winn told me game night. Rapture— he was good at killing. He could  
begiven any weapon and a target and within five minutes have a plan on how to kill his target with the upmost efficiency. But he never liked the killing, but he did what he thought was necessary," Jack looked up and Alex saw that his eyes were  
filledwith

pain, his voice was soft and shaky. "We weren't apart of the DEO, we we're Army, and Marines, and Navy, and Air Force. We were the entirety of the United States military brought together, for one purpose, protect humanity against Aliens, _hostile_  
would give us a profile on the Alien, tell us what they were doing in the country or the world in general, and Rapture would kill them."

"Him alone?" Ale asked.

Jack shook his head. "No, it was him and a team. Pestilence, Famine, War, and Death. The horsemen of the Apocalypse, and the Apocalypse itself."

"Did any of the team members have any powers like Rapture does?" Alex interrupted.

"No. Rapture was one of a kind. We asked him how he got his powers and he would just tell us that he was born with 'em. He didn't know why he had them, he just did. But he rarely used them in the field, he told us that he didn't need to be enhanced inorderto  
lead. The only time he would use them was when he had no choice, when his team was in danger."

"Let's get to the point then. Why does Rapture hate the DEO?"

Jack smiled, he took a deep breath and leaned back in his chair. "Because you took something from him. Not his parents, or his sister, the Army killed them." Jack took another breath. "Like I said, they would give us a reason why the Aliens needed todie,  
/but there was one mission, it had weird written all over it. The rest of the team was on leave, Rapture was the only one available, they sent me with him. They told us that an Alien was poisoning a village, disguising itself as a doctor. We gotthere,we  
we're disguised as doctors ourselves. When we found her, we didn't know what to think. She wasn't even trying to blend in, she looked human, if you could ignore the blue skin and purple hair. But the people trusted her."

"What was her species?"

"Pantoran. She was kind, let me test the medicine she was making, it was all clean. Rapture radioed back, he told the brass that we we're going to need a few weeks to look for her. They said yes," Jack wiped his eyes and looked at Alex. "Rapture did theone  
/thing that he knew he should never do in our division."

"Lied to his commander." Alex shook her head.

"No, we all lie to our superiors at one point or another, no he…" Jack had to stop. He chuckled a bit and looked back at Alex with a watery smile. "He fell in love with the target. They spent time together, they help the villagers together. She was kindand  
/sweet, and she made Rapture laugh. I had never heard that man laugh in all the years that I had known him. When Command asked for an update, he told them that she wasn't a threat, that she was a good person. Command still wanted her dead, theysaidthat  
they couldn't take a chance. So, he ran."

"And you let him?"

"He was my friend." Jack said simply. "I told him to beat the shit out of me and run. I gave him a good head start.

"So, what happened then?"

Jack shrugged. "I don't know. They were able to be off the grid for a couple years. I don't even know what happened. But seeing as he's here, alone with a grudge against a group of Alien hunters, spells bad news."

Alex reviewed her notes and Jack saw her push her ear piece into her ear. He tapped his knuckles against the metal table and kept his eyes down. She would have to check logs on any Pantorans that they had captured over the last few years. From what Jacksaid,  
/Rapture's powers were something that he was born with. If they could just get a sample of his DNA then they could make something that could suppress his powers.

"Thank you, Mr. Reilly, two agents will escort you home and we'll contact you if we need anything— "

"You're letting me go?" He seemed more panicked than a relieved.

"You gave us the information, and cooperated. Why would we hold you?"

"Because he's out there! If Rapture knows about you guys, then he knows I'm here in National. Please, if yousend me out there, you're killing me."

"Give me something then, anything that I can use gainst him."

Jack scoffed. "I gave you everything that I can— "

"His name." Alex told him. Jack smiled and chuckled, and then chuckled a bit louder, and louder, until it was not a chuckle anymore, but a mad laugh that filled the DEO agent with a bit of unease.

"You—you actually want me to give you his name! Oh my God!" he dissolved back into hysterics.

"Then we'll send you back to your apartment." Alex said coldly.

Jack shrugged and wiped his eyes. "Fine, results the same either way, the only thing that changes is the triggermen. Either Rapture and his Deadmen or the Government. I'd rather take Raptures way out, it'll be faster than what the Government would doto  
me."

* * *

Hank, Alex and Kara sat in the DEO control room, monitoring the bug they had placed on Jack. He had left the DEO base an hour ago and was on his way home. Kara still wasn't sure how she felt about sending him back. Alex and the DEO had put him in betweena  
/rock and a hard place. Give us the information and die, or don't and die. There wasn't much of a choice from where she stood.

' _We're pulling up Mr. Reilly.'_

' _What's the time?'_

' _Why does that matter?'_

' _I'd like to know my time of death if it's the same to you?'_

"Should we have just cut him loose? I mean in Rapture is gonna go after him shouldn't we at least put a few people to watch him?" Kara asked her sister.

"WE can't, besides you'll be able to watch him while he's at work, and there's no way that Rapture would be able to know that he was here tonight. Gives him some time to prepare in case Rapture does go after him.

There was the sound of a door slamming and Jack sighing. He had most likely just entered his apartment. He took several loud steps and then there was silence.

' _Hello Jackie.'_ Jack gasped and there was a crash.

' _John! Oh my god, you're with him!'_

' _Yeah I am.'_

Kara was quick to her feet and went for the exit to the DEO. Alarms began to blare and the door shut, trapping the DEO agents as well as Kara inside of the underground facility.

"You're gonna want to hear this." Raptures synthetic voice sounded through the facility.

' _What are you doing here John?'_

' _You know Jack. Do you really think that he would just let you talk to the DEO and let you get away with it?'_

' _I didn't tell them shit! John come one, you know me! I didn't rat him out when he ran off with Riyo why would I now? We're brothers! That's what we said— '_

' _And you broke that trust when you talked to the DEO Jack. You know what needs to happen.'_ There was a pause and then Kara heard Jack let out a sob.

' _I didn't tell them anything John. Please, you don't need to do this!'_

' _You know better than that.'_ Another pause, this one longer than the last.

' _Will you go after my family?'_

' _No. Now your choice. Gun, or snapped neck?'_

' _Gun'_ Not even a second later there was a shot and a thump.

' _This is one you, you hear me DEO? This is on you.'_

And Kara agreed.

* * *

AN: So college is going good, really liking it, had time to write this between classes so enjoy! Also the race that was mentioned the Pantorans, are from the Star Wars universe because I wanted to... so yeah. Anyway please review and I'll see you all  
/hopefully soon! ~Pacco1


	7. Chapter 7

Ch. 7

Catco was exceptionally quiet over the next few weeks. At least it was to Kara. Jack's things still sat at his desk, a small vase of colorful flowers sat in the center amidst the mess and loose photos that he hadn't had time to take to James.

Kara looked at the desk and felt tears brim in her eyes. He hadn't deserved to be gunned down in such a way. He had tried to tell the DEO that he didn't know anything, but they had pressed and pressed until Jack had spilled to them what he knew. She should have stopped them, told them that he had enough and let him go. Rapture wouldn't have killed him then. He so obviously had bugs or spies in the DEO, how else could he know what Jack told them?

"Hey Kara," Winn walked up to her with several papers in his hands. "I have some reports on the computers that Ms. Grant wanted— "

"I'll take them," Siobhan said as she stood up and practically snatched the papers from Winn's hands. She turned and walked into Cats office without another word. If it wasn't for the fact that both Astra and Rapture were escalating their attacks then Kara would have been more annoyed with Siobhan.

"Hey, Kara, are you alright?" Winn asked her.

Kara smiled at him half-heartedly and nodded. "I'm fine, just Rapture."

"I heard. He hit another mob yesterday."

"Their entire operation belongs to him now. Most of the men went with him to. Astra has an army of Kryptonians and Rapture an army of humans, _and_ he knows how to make Kryptonite."

Winn grabbed her hand and squeezed it gently. "Don't worry. The DEO will help— "

Kara scoffed but otherwise didn't move. "The DEO. Rapture told me that they were evil, corrupt. Jack probably knew that too. And where is he now? Did you know that they bashed his head in after they shot him? I had to hear every swing of the club from the DEO. I couldn't do anything, just listen."

"What are you saying?"

"The DEO knew that Rapture would go after Jack, and they didn't do anything but say good luck. Those are the people that I work for. What happens if they tell me to go do something if you're in danger? I'll choose you, so what, are they going to kill me?"

"Kara that's Rapture talking. You know that the DEO wouldn't do that to you, especially since your sister is a part of them, she loves you more than anything, if the DEO were going to attack you they would have to go through her not to mention Hank. Kara you'll be fine." She smiled and got out of her seat to hug Winn. Hopefully he was right, besides Rapture was just a psychopath, what did he know of the DEO?

* * *

Kara walked into the DEO, her face blank and her eyes looking straight ahead. Usually she would be smiling and nodding toward the agents of the DEO, but ever since Jack, she would enter the DEO receive her marching orders and then leave. Alex and Hank stood in front of the large monitor. There seemed to be more Agents than normal, more activity than there should have been.

"What's going on?" Kara asked as she walked up to her sister.

"We found him Kara!" Alex said, her eyes shining with excitement. "We listened in on some conversations with mob bosses. They said that Rapture called them to the foundry. We thought that it was code at first, but-"

"But then we analyzed their voices and found out that they were nervous, they kept saying something about a foundry repeating it over and over, as if they wanted us to know about the foundry," Hank said, arms crossed and a grim smile. "The bosses at the table are getting nervous, they think Rapture is going to force them out, going to kill them."

"Sir, the teams in position," Vasquez said from her seat at the console.

"Team?" Kara said, "You sent in a team to take out Rapture _without_ me?"

"You're too close to this Kara," Alex said, "Don't worry, these guys are the best."

" _We're in position sir_ ," Kara heard a man say over the radio.

"Execute."

There was a loud crash and two dozen men stormed into the building. The headcams that the men wore were displayed on the monitor with a green night vision. Several of Raptures men were taken out quickly the bangs echoing through the large high ceiling industrious building.

The agents looked on with pride, while Kara could only feel dread.

* * *

Rapture smiled as he stepped onto the catwalk. Twenty-four DEO agents led to the slaughter. Sure, he had probably lost… _one… three more, then those that I had brought from the Tenth Street Reds…. Carry the one._ He had lost thirty men, at least, but they were easily replaceable. The gangs and the mobs of the city were scum, they squabbled and killed, only for money, they had no vision, no thought beside from their monetary gains.

Rapture had plans, he had vision! His grand design would not only give him his revenge, but give him peace! While yes, it was slightly selfish, his goals aligned with the good of the many, human and alien alike.

The agents finished with his men and began sweeping over the area, not even glancing up at the Catwalks. He smiled from underneath his mask. It was showtime!

* * *

' _All clear sir!'_ The C.O. radioed from the foundry.

"Good. I want an entire sweep of the building, Scan each of those men for abnormalities in their DNA, I want Rapture found," Hank ordered.

Suddenly the lights on the helmet cams went out and the screens were thrown into darkness.

' _You thought you could come into_ my _house? You thought you could invade_ my _territory? I must say Director, I am disappointed in you.'_

The lights came back on and all of the men were frozen in place. One of the helmet cams was floating in front of Raptures helmet.

' _Twenty-four men? You must really underestimate me."_ From another angle Rapture walked off of the catwalk and continued walking as if he was still on solid ground. ' _I now speak directly to the men that are before me right now. I have left you the use of your legs, if you so desire your life then walk out right now. If you are the good little soldiers that the DEO has molded you to become, them stay, and die.'_

 _'Hold your ground men!'_ the commander shouted to his men.

* * *

Rapture looked down at the commander and smiled from behind the helmet. "A demonstration is in order them?" Rapture snapped his fingers and the man was hoisted into the air. His left leg cracked and there was a large fragment of bone protruding from his thigh. Rapture flexed his right hand and the man's arms were turned into accordions, he screamed in pain and then made a choking noise. Rapture made a twisting motion with his right and then the man's neck snapped.

"Now… who would like to stay?" Almost immediately two agents rushed out of the door while the rest stood firm. "Alright then, I suppose there are only two of you that are smart. Now, let's begin."

The agents felt his telekinetic hold on them release and turned their guns on him. The bullets flew quickly, but Rapture already had a hand raised and the bullets stopped in midair a few feet in front of him. Rapture balled his hand into a fist and then opened it quickly sending the bullets flying back. Several agents ducked for cover but most were out in the open. The bullets shredded through their uniforms and into their flesh spraying blood into every direction.

Rapture cackled madly as most of the agent's bodies fell to the floor. He raised his hand and a living agent was hoisted into the air. Rapture didn't waste any time before he waved his hand, almost as if he was bored, and the man had his neck snapped.

Another agent charged Rapture with a knife. Rapture didn't raise a hand and simply let the man get close. He raised the knife and plunged it where Raptures heart was, but right as the knife was going to plunge into his skin, it was met with an invisible barrier that bent the knife. The agent slowly looked up at Rapture, a look of horror taking over his face.

"Nice try," Rapture mocked him. The agent turned to run but Rapture pulled him back and shoved his fist through the man's gut, his hand exiting through the man's back.

There were only a few agents left. Most of them were huddling together their guns aimed at Rapture who had taken to the air once more and was slowly floating toward them. Despite being professionally trained agents for an organization that didn't exist, their guns were shaking and a few of them were red eyed, almost crying.

Rapture lifted one into the air and threw him onto a broken pipe, impaling him onto it. The rest opened fire and Rapture caught all of them once more.

"You know, after the first time, you think you would have learned your lesson," he laughed.

"Stop this!" Supergirl came out of nowhere and tackled Rapture to the ground. Her fists connected with his telekinetic barrier but the impact upon the barrier was still powerful enough for the man to be thrown back. With each hit that landed his barrier began to weaken and soon he was retreating to the catwalk. Not one to give him any chance to recover Kara pursued him.

He stumbled onto the catwalk and turned to face the woman.

"You killed him!" she shouted.

"No, I didn't!" Rapture shot back. "The DEO did. I simply had to cover my ass."

Kara punched him in the gut sending him to his knees. "You didn't have to kill Jack!"

"And what kind of a message would that have sent?" Kara hit him again and he laid flat on his back.

"The right one."

* * *

The surviving agents from the Foundry raid led a handcuffed Rapture through the halls of the DEO. Agents from all divisions looked over at the villain. His helmet was still attached to his head and his hands were covered in tight metal cups that would keep him from doing any hand movements that let him utilize his power.

Rapture was led to a glass cell his cuffs chained to the floor limiting his movement. Agents went to the glass and taped on it taunting the man inside. Rapture remained silent, his face probably stoic behind the mask. He hadn't made a sound since they had brought him in. Alex said that it was probably the shock of being captured. And Kara had to agree. He was a man with plans, and to have one so horribly destroyed right in front of him had to of left him speechless.

* * *

Winn felt his phone vibrate and quickly pulled it out of his pocket. His entire day at Catco had been crazy. They had just undergone another cyber-attack, the only one that had happened since Cat's emails had been leaked. He had repelled most of the attack but not before the hackers had taken some employee information, not much but enough for him to be in hot water with Cat.

He looked down at his phone and immediately felt his heart beat faster. _We got him_. It was from Kara. It was all she needed to say. Rapture was captured, and the city was safe from his terror now.

Winn sent a text back, asking her if she was down for a victory party which she eagerly agreed to. He knew that Alex would be there, James might show up if he and Lucy weren't busy. Winn felt a bit of anger when he thought of James. A bit of jealousy that would always remain. But he quickly shook his head and turned back to his phone.

It was going to be a game night, and Winn couldn't wait.

* * *

Winn was almost to Kara's for game night when he heard his phone ringing. The number was blocked but knowing Ms. Grant, she was being paranoid about the cyber-attack.

"Winslow Schott," He said as he swiped accept call.

"Mr. Schott, this is Jonathan Diggle, I am a representative of the individual known as Rapture." Winn froze and a black SUV pulled up beside him. "Would you kindly get into the car?"

Winn saw that Kara's apartment was only a block away, he could try and hike it, but, Raptures men were all armed. But Rapture was in jail, statistic showed that when the boss was in jail the officers of a mob would try and seize power for themselves.

"Now, Mr. Schott. If you scream or try and call out for Ms. Danvers, we will shoot you." Reluctantly, he got into the car.

* * *

AN: Whoa. Ok, so here is the next chapter, eight is already in production, coming to Fanfiction soon, so be sure to check your emails for an update. Oh this is going to be fun. Review! ~Pacco1


	8. Chapter 8

Ch. 8

"Can we get his helmet off? Finally find out who this Rapture is?" Hank asked as he watched Rapture from a screen.

"Well, sir, we um…" the lead engineer paused and looked back at his colleges. "We've analyzed the helmet, and we wouldn't recommend taking he helmet off."

"And why's that?"

We've done a few preliminary scans and to be frank, that helmet is a ticking time bomb. Literally and figuratively." He held up a tablet and showed hank the ultrasound scans of the helmet. "You see these four bright spots here? We scanned them more closely and found out that they're large quantities of thermite. They are hooked up to these plates here. Now we don't know how they work, but we think that if those plates are knocked out of sync in anyway, they'll activate the thermite in his helmet."

"Are you telling me that he hooked himself to a thermite bomb to keep up from finding out his identity?"

The engineer gulped. "Yes, that's exactly what I mean sir."

"Sir!" Alex rushed into the room, "You need to see this!"

They both rushed out and entered the CIC where many of the agents had stopped and were now looking up at the large screen. On it was a black man in a leather jacket standing with a dozen armed men behind him, their faces covered. But in front of the man, is what drew in everyone's attention.

"Director Henshaw, Agent Danvers," the man said. "We need to talk."

* * *

General Lane had arrived, him and a contingent of soldiers all armed to the teeth and looking ready to fight. When Kara approached him, she could hear him and Hank.

"He is my prisoner! I have the say as to what to do with him and how to handle the situation!" Hank yelled at the old general.

"You have no right! It took you months in order to capture him, what makes you think that you can get him to talk any faster?! I brought men that can make him talk in minutes!" Lane said.

"My Prisoner!"

"MY DAUGHTER!" Kara froze, as did everyone else in the room. General Lane was not one to lose his composure.

"What happened?" Kara asked stepping between the two men. Lane walked away. "Hank what's wrong?"

"Raptures men have General Lanes daughter," Hank said softly.

"Lucy?" he nodded. "Oh my god!"

"His men said that if we don't give them Rapture, they'll kill her" Hank seemed more nervous and his eyes shifted never meeting hers. "WE need to interrogate Rapture, get him to tell us where they might be keeping her."

"Can't you… you know," Kara looked around and whispered, "Read his mind?"

"I already tried. He just laughed and made me see him killing another Green Martian. I always thought I was the last, but… more survived, and Rapture hunted them down."

"Oh Hank, I'm so sorry," Kara said, her heart breaking at Hanks face.

"What do we do?"

"Alex and I have it covered. You'll be with General Lane in the viewing room."

* * *

Hank walked into the room, his stride long and determined. He set a folder onto the table and took a seat. "Mr. Rapture. You've been busy, haven't you?" Rapture didn't respond. "Thirty-eight counts of murder, fifty counts of attempted murder, assault, gun running. Should I continue? Still no answer? Alright then, I'll go on. How about the fact that you've been hitting the entirety of the mob's men? Now, I can't hold you, you're not an alien, but I can send you to prison. I wonder what those mobsters will do when they see you behind bars. There goes your organization, your men, your life."

"Is there a point?" Rapture finally asked.

"I'm glad you asked. Yes, there is a point. I can keep you from federal prisons as long as you cooperate. I need you to tell me what you've done with Lucy Lane."

"Me?" Rapture seemed shocked that Hank would even suggest it. "What could I have done? I've been locked up in here."

"Don't play games—"

"Then I recommend _you_ do the same, Director!" Raptures voice was harsh and unbearably sharp. "I know why you're here. I'll only speak to Supergirl from here on out. No one in the room besides the two of us. You can listen all you want, but it is just the two of us in this room."

* * *

The lights came back on. Rapture smiled underneath the helmet as he saw Kara enter the room.

"What do you want?" She demanded, not even sitting down.

"So hostile? You make is sound like I killed someone you cared about."

"Jack was-"

"Nothing. He was a shitty analyst who rarely ever saw combat! The only reason he had those holes is because of an ambush. The only reason he got picked up by the Deadmen was because he was good with numbers."

"He was a good man." Rapture was silent so Kara continued. "Where's Lucy?"

"What time is it?" Rapture asked.

"Why?"

"We'll I've been in here a day. Lucy was probably abducted last night, so if my time table is correct then she could be in one place or _several_." Kara gulped and her tough façade fell for a brief second. "What? Did I hit a nerve? Maybe I shouldn't tell you. I mean you are _so_ in love with James… aren't you? Hell, if anything I'm doing you a favor."

Kara lost her cool and struck his helmet, cracking it down the center. "Where is she?"

"Wow! Those afternoon boxing sessions must not be doing their job!" Rapture laughed though his voice modulator was scratchy and cut in and out.

"Where's Lucy?"

"You would not believe how easy it was for me to take control of the underground. A few threats that you were coming after them, me showing up and you did the rest. You became their worst fear, because you feared me. Before you started targeting them, business was fine for them, but you targeted them to get me. And gave them no choice, but to turn to me. If I'm being honest it was really simple."

"Where is she?" Kara felt her anger spiking.

"Now the DEO is forced to show its true colors. You see they claim to be better, to fight for humanity, but they sent in men and slaughtered thirty of mine. Didn't even give them a chance to surrender. Even for me that's cold, but it's who you work for."

"You're no better," Kara finally took her seat. "You run guns, killed dozens."

"True," Rapture said. "But take a look at who I've killed. Gangsters, and pimps, and drug pushers. That's who I've killed. The DEO kills innocents, alien and human. Just look at good old Jeramiah Danvers."

Kara broke and grabbed Rapture by his jacked pulling him over the table. "Where's Lucy?"

"Oh, so that's what you're into. Kinky!" She threw him against the wall.

"I will—"

"What?! Beat me? I don't care! You won't kill me! You refuse to kill! But guess what? Tonight you are going to kill!"

Kara tightened her grip. "I'm considering it!"

"There's only minutes left so you're going to have to play my little game if you want to save one of them!"

Kara paused. "Them?"

" _Kara he's just trying to get in your head_ ," Alex said over the comm.

"You know, I thought you did love James. I really did. But that night, after Jack was shot, who did you go to? When you thought that I was captured, who did you contact? Who do you see every day, and your heart breaks when you don't?" Rapture began to crackle madly, and Kara felt her heart beat ten times faster.

 _Winn._ Raptures crackling intensified as if her could hear her thoughts and she slammed her fist into his helmet once more. She knew about the plates. They were on the side of his head near the base. They couldn't pull the helmet off, but she could break it.

" _Kara stop!'_ she could hear someone approaching the door. She slammed Rapture onto the table once more and dashed for the door. She used her heat vision to weld the lock together and then turned back to Rapture who was no sitting up.

"How did it feel," he began, "to know that he was going to give up on you and fucking Siobhan?"

She grabbed his head and threw it against the hard walls of the DEO interrogation room. The glass had cracked so much that an eye was visible, but she was so filled with fury that she wasn't paying attention.

"Where is he?" She demanded.

"Killing is making a choice," Rapture said calmly. Kara hit him again and more of the glass fell.

"Where is he?"

"Choosing between one life or the other," again her fist cracked down and Rapture knew that one more hit and it would crumble.

"WHERE?!"

"General Lanes lawyer daughter, or Toyman Junior!" Rapture began to crackle once more and Kara swung at him hard. The glass shattered and Rapture faced away from her, still laughing and she could see a small dribble of blood from his face to the floor.

"WHERE?! WHERE IS WINN?!"

Rapture turned and Kara gasped.

* * *

AN: Ok, so that was pretty intense. I modeled this scene after the Dark Knight scene so yeah, anyway what did you guys think? I am having so much fun right now! PLease leave a review! ~Pacco1


	9. Chapter 9

Ch. 9

"Surprised? I thought you would be," he leaned back and his smile was bloody and insane. "I mean, who would have thought? I did die."

"How?" Kara said so silently that he almost didn't hear, but he wanted to savor this moment, memorize every detail of her horrified face, every octave of her shocked voice.

"Simple. Have you ever noticed, that the most complicate plans in the world, are extraordinarily simple? And this, well this the most simplistic thing. You, the DEO, General Lane, J'onn," he smirked and let out a few chuckles, "so simple. Now have to  
choose."

"Where is Winn?"

"Not concerned about Lucy? Okay. He's at one of the Inspection Cordons and she's at avenue X by Cicero." Kara left him there and stormed away, trying to block out his mad laugh as he sat there bleeding. She tore the door off of its hinges and saw General  
Lane and several DEO members standing there.

"Supergirl I order you to save my daughter!" Lane commanded her, shoving a finger in her face.

"Back off!" Kara growled at him, brushing past them and making her way to the surface. Hank followed as well as several Agents.

"Who are you-"

"Winn!" Kara shouted not even letting him finish. "Hank, you need to fly there! Save Lucy if you can!"

Kara turned and began going at supersonic speeds. Winn needed her.

* * *

Alex stood outside the cell looking in at who was inside. It didn't seem real. Jack had been shot, his head caved in with a hammer. She walked into the cell slowly, she kept telling herself that he wasn't dangerous, his hands were bound so he couldn't  
use his powers.

"Agent Danvers!" Jack said cheerfully. "Come in! Have a seat! You wouldn't happen to have any aspirin, would you? I don't know why but I feel a headache coming on."

"Shut up!"

"Oh, that sounded rough," he paused and looked as if he just remembered something, "Did I kill one of your friends? In the Foundry, I'm sorry if I did, but was kinda fun to watch. The way that they were torn apart by their own bullets. Their screams right  
before I snapped their necks. When the commander screamed in agony as I mutilated his body. Pretty fun."

"You're a monster!" Alex spat at him.

"Just getting that now. Ah, I don't blame you. Last time we were here I wasn't exactly very intimidating. I mean who would expect poor little Jackson Reilly? Little Irishman who was wounded in the war. Oh, you all fell for it." Alex began to feel her  
anger spike and curled her hand into a fist.

"How are you even alive? We heard someone shoot you."

Jack smiled. "Never trust anything unless you see a body."

* * *

Kara sped through the air, her ears searching for anything that could sound even remotely like Winn. She began circling the city, and the highway checkpoints that had been implemented ever since Rapture had taken over most of the underground. They were  
run by the city's S.W.A.T teams and heavily defended.

Vasquez radioed her and told her that the checkpoint on the northern highway hadn't reported in. The recent protocols had said that all the checkpoints needed hourly reports, and they were fifteen minutes off.

* * *

J'onn flew as fast as he could in his Martian form. He made for the location that Jack had told Kara about, dreading what would happen if General Lanes daughter didn't survive. The DEO would be hit hard due to his daughter's death. The General would do  
all that he could to make sure that Hank, Alex, even Kara paid for the death.

* * *

"You never answered my question. Did I kill any of your friends?" Alex glared at him, but nodded slowly. "How many of your friends, did I kill?"

"I've been working for the DEO a long time. I know the ones that do things because they need to, and the freaks that enjoy it like you. And you killed six of my friends."

"Really? That's it?" Jack seemed shocked. "I mean, I've killed at least ten DEO agents that have tried to infiltrate my organization. Plus, the ones that I killed at the foundry, you'd think it's be more."

"I know you killed those agents. You tore them up. Broke their bones, caved in their heads," Jack smiled nostalgically, "and you loved every second of it."

"Yeah I did. I could've shot them, made it quick. Do you know why I didn't do that?"

"Because you like the torture?"

"True, but I like seeing who they are. The second their bone breaks, the moment that they know that they're going to die, I saw them for what they were. And more often than not, they were all cowards." Alex snapped and dove to attack him.

* * *

noshade=""

Kara was almost to the checkpoint, she could hear Winn already. The scrapes of a chair against concrete, the ticking of a watch.

* * *

"Come on! Do it!" Jack screamed through bloody teeth and mad eyes. "I killed them, I could've made it easy! But I killed them because of revenge! Get yours!"

"Back off Agent Danvers," one of the agents holding Alex back said.

"Why?" Alex screamed. "Why do this?"

Rapture smiled.

* * *

 _So many people think that they're safe. So many think that they are invulnerable, their plans are indestructible._

Hank flew as fast as he could to the building that matched where Rapture had said. Vasquez was giving him directions and he could hear General Lane asking everyone how they didn't know that Hank was an alien.

* * *

 _Others, they're confused, and desperate to know what they want._

Kara flew as fast as she could. Just a mile from the checkpoint. It would only be a few seconds.

* * *

"-and I play a vital role in showing them what it is that they want, or need. Or how hopeless things might seem when their entire world comes crashing in on them," Jack closed his eyes and leaned his head back. "I can't wait to see how this is all going  
to play out."

"Why? What do you get out of this?"

"Revenge."

* * *

Kara landed and ran for the entrance. Her hand gripped the iron handle and she heard a faint beeping noise. She dashed back and red-hot flames came shooting out of the hedges that were right next to the door. She froze them with her freeze breath and  
charged through the door.

The corridor was dark and silent, all she could hear was the scrapes against the concrete that came from deeper in the building. She ran through the building, careful to look for traps but there were none.

She came to the source of the noise and kicked the door in.

* * *

Alex noticed how Jack couldn't stop grinning as they moved him to his cell. Alex still didn't think that he should have been moved from the interrogation room, but it had come from General Lane directly.

A soldier that was with their contingent began to cough. At first lightly, but then roughly, and he began to claw at his own neck.

"What's going on? Diggle? Andy what's wrong?" the soldier next to him asked as he went to help his fellow soldier.

Two DEO agents began to cough as well and fell to their knees. Alex drew her side arm and rested the chamber on Jacks temple.

"Your hands are bound! How are you doing that?" She demanded.

"You people surprise me. You really think that a few hand waves are how I channel my power? Please, it's my mind that's the weapon," his smile got even bigger and Alex felt tempted to shoot him there. "But for the record, I know that you weren't a part  
of it. Not the killing of innocents. But in every situation, this was unavoidable. You're simply too close to the DEO, if it wasn't me then it would be the very organization you worked for. And trust me, my way is preferable. And I promise, Kara won't  
die, you have my word."

The three hunched over men suddenly rose and opened fire on the other seven agents that had been assigned to escort Rapture. Alex ducked but an inviable force held her still and his shacklesfell from his hands with a loud clank.

He held out his hand and the Soldier, Diggle, handed him a pistol.

"It'll be quick." Rapture raised the pistol. "Unlike the others."

* * *

Kara flew into the DEO with Winn on her back. Despite a few bruises and some lacerations where they had cut him, Winn was fine. She had been, lucky. A few seconds after she had flown out of the facility it blew up, but Winn was fine, Hank would be back  
soon, and then they could go back to dismantling Raptures Empire.

She led Winn through the base and then she saw it. It was empty. No one was in the CIC, or the adjoining rooms. There was no one there. She used her super hearing and hear quiet sobbing. She looked to Winn and told him that she needed to check out the  
rest of the base.

She followed the sobbing to the detention facility, but as she got closer, she began to find the other agents. Shot, stabbed, broken bones, their wounds were different, but they were all dead, every single one of them.

"Oh no," Kara looked over all of the bodies looking for her sister. Everybody she flipped over made her heart skip a beat, but as she went through the dozens of bodies she couldn't find Alex.

As she rounded the next corner she found the source of the sobbing. Hank was there, on his knees. And below him was the body of Alex Danvers, a neat little bullet hole going through her head.

* * *

AN: okay so here is the next chapter, it may take me a bit to get the next one out, and for that I apologize, but don't worry I have a plan! Please review! ~Pacco1


End file.
